parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Cartoon's Life (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Version)
CyberChaseZoneFilms2010's movie-spoofs of "A Bug's Life" Cast *Flik - Bobby (The Loud House) *Princess Atta - Lori (The Loud House) *Dot - Lola (with Lana as Extra) (The Loud House) *Queen - Rita (The Loud House) *Aphie - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Rod and Todd (The Simpsons) *Mr. Soil - Hank (King of the Hill) *Dr. Flora - Lois (Family Guy) *Thorny - Peter (Family Guy) *Cornelius - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Hopper - Diesel 10 (Thomas and Friends) *Molt - Paxton (Thomas and Friends) *Thumper - Starscream (Transformers) *Axel and Loco - Splatter and Dodge (Thomas and Friends) *P.T. Flea - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Francis - Red (with Chuck and Bomb as Extra) (The Angry Birds Movie) *Slim - Shaggy (Scooby-Doo) *Heimlich - Scooby-Doo *Dim - Horton (Horton Hears a Who) *Gypsy - Daphne (Scooby-Doo) *Manny - Fred (Scooby-Doo) *Rosie - Velma (Scooby-Doo) *Tuck and Roll - Bill and Ben (Thomas and Friends) *Fly Brothers - Nelson, Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney (The Simpsons) *Thud - Bulstrode (Thomas and Friends) *Bird - Zilla (Godzilla) *Ants - Various Hero Characters *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Fear (Inside Out) *Ant that gets tired - Neville (Thomas and Friends) *Grasshoppers - Various Villian Characters *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Iron Arry and Iron Bert (Thomas & Friends) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Human and Animal Kids *Flies at Circus - King Louie and the Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Baby Maggots - Dinah and Dana (The Land Before Time 6) *Drumming Tarantula - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Circus Fireflies - Beavis and Butthead *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Yummo and the Wickershams (Horton Hears a Who) *Harry and Bug Friend - Mr. Bump and Mr. Strong (The Mr. Men Show) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Wheezy (Toy Story 2) *Mime Bug - Yax (Zootopia) *Bartender - Gazpacho (Chowder) *Cockroach Waitress - Margaret (Regular Show) *Mosquito Waitress - Eileen (Regular Show) *Slick - Merv Stimpleton (Rocket Power) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Derek (Thomas and Friends) *Baby Birds - Baby Zillas (Godzilla) *Woody (in Outtakes) - Robin (Teen Titans Go) Chapters *1. A Cartoon's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *2. A Cartoon's Life Part 2 - Princess Lori Bunny Gets Stressed Out *3. A Cartoon's Life Part 3 - Bobby's Invention *4. A Cartoon's Life Part 4 - Lana and Lola Meets Bobby *5. A Cartoon's Life Part 5 - Bobby Loses the Food *6. A Cartoon's Life Part 6 - The Cartoon Villains! *7. A Cartoon's Life Part 7 - Lana and Lola Meets Starscream *8. A Cartoon's Life Part 8 - Bobby's Trial *9. A Cartoon's Life Part 9 - Bobby Goes for Help *10. A Cartoon's Life Part 10 - Mr. Krabs' Circus *11. A Cartoon's Life Part 11 - Mr. Krabs Gets Burnt *12. A Cartoon's Life Part 12 - City Lights *13. A Cartoon's Life Part 13 - Bobby Tries to Find Warriors *14. A Cartoon's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *15. A Cartoon's Life Part 15 - Bobby's Flight Home *16. A Cartoon's Life Part 16 - Bobby is Back *17. A Cartoon's Life Part 17 - Celebration *18. A Cartoon's Life Part 18 - "Circus Cartoons!?" *19. A Cartoon's Life Part 19 - A Zilla! *20. A Cartoon's Life Part 20 - Lori Apologizes to Bobby *21. A Cartoon's Life Part 21 - Bobby Has a Plan *22. A Cartoon's Life Part 22 - Building the Zilla *23. A Cartoon's Life Part 23 - The Cartoon Villains' Hideout *24. A Cartoon's Life Part 24 - The Cartoon Villains' Go Back to the Island *25. A Cartoon's Life Part 25 - The Party *26. A Cartoon's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations *27. A Cartoon's Life Part 27 - The Cartoon Villains Arrive *28. A Cartoon's Life Part 28 - Lana and Lola Run for Their Lives *29. A Cartoon's Life Part 29 - Lana and Lola Begs Bobby to Come Back *30. A Cartoon's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *31. A Cartoon's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *32. A Cartoon's Life Part 32 - Bobby to the Rescue *33. A Cartoon's Life Part 33 - Mr. Krabs Burns the Zilla *34. A Cartoon's Life Part 34 - The Cartoons Band Together *35. A Cartoon's Life Part 35 - The Fight *36. A Cartoon's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Diesel 10's Demise *37. A Cartoon's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again *38. A Cartoon's Life Part 38 - End Credits Category:CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs